By the Sea
by ERROCKSMYSOCKS
Summary: Something happens to Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney Todd makes a choice. Will he be able to fix what he's done or will he lose her forever? Etc etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sweeney never found out that he actually murdered his Lucy and he never killed Mrs L because I think they're a way better couple anyway D: After Sweeney killed Turpin he moved himself, Toby, and Nellie to the house she'd wanted. You know, the one by the sea! P.S. I absolutely suck at this lmao so whatever. It was an assignment for school.

* * *

She was so happy, finally. Nellie smiled to herself as she sat in the sand. Toby was swimming just out of her sight and her Sweeney was off brooding somewhere. She hummed to herself a little as she daydreamed. She was so at peace here that she slowly began to drift into a light slumber. This simple happiness proved to be Nellie's worst nightmare.

* * *

It seemed hours had gone by when she finally opened her eyes. The stench repulsed her and she choked back tears when she saw the shackles she was bound in. She blinked furiously trying to figure out where, exactly, she was. She tried to cry out but found that there was a cloth in her mouth. She was hanging against a cold brick wall, that much she knew, and she was terrified.

* * *

"Mum? MUM? Mrs. Lovett!!? Are you 'ere?" Toby walked along the beach growing more and more worried with every passing second. Sweeney was half running, his heart pounding. "Mrs. Lovett!" He called. "Boy THINK! Are you SURE she was 'ere?" Toby could only nod. "I was..I was swimming sir! I wasn't gone an hour…She was right there! Oh no….Oh NO! I promised her sir."

* * *

Her first thought was of Toby. Where was he now? She could remember the song he'd sung to her, that he'd never let anything hurt her. Hot tears began to pour down her cheeks. Her vision was blurred but she could see that she was no longer alone. There was a tall, dark figure looming in front of her.

She struggled to get the cloth out of her mouth, spitting and coughing until she could speak. "Who are you…" she demanded as forcefully as she could manage. "Where am I?"

The figure looked at her, threw back its head, and let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, Mrs. Lovett…don't you remember me?"

She shook her head, as curious as she was afraid. "I…let me down from 'ere!" She kicked uselessly at the wall. "Right now! I don't know who you are or how you know me but you'd be wise to let me go."

"Feisty, are we? Look closer, Nellie." He stepped forward and her confusion turned to horror. He threw off his jacket and began to unzip his trousers.

"You!" She hissed. "Keep away from me…" She felt the bile rising to her throat and she swallowed hard. "Leave me alone!"

He was not deterred. He was soon standing in front of her, completely nude. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look or she'd be sick. She could smell him coming closer and gagged. She was greeted with a sharp slap across the face, which knocked her head back into the wall behind her. She slipped in and out of consciousness over the next few minutes waking up only to feel him inside her or to vomit. He ripped her apart and slammed her against the wall a final time, before letting her out of her chains and bringing her limp body back to where he'd found it. He then slipped off into what was now a foggy, damp night.

* * *

"Mr. Todd…we 'ave to get the law in this!" Toby panted, trying to keep up as they raced back to the cottage. They'd been out looking fore nearly three hours.

"No!" Snarled Sweeney. "They don't understand her!" He knew what they had done. He knew the police were looking for them. "Mrs. Lovett!" He spotted her badly beaten body right were Toby had said. His usually pale white face turned a deep shade of crimson when he saw the blood and bruises that were already beginning to surface. He managed to scoop her up as gently as he could though his blood was boiling. Toby couldn't move. He stared as Mr. Todd brought his caretaker inside. He looked down at the bloody sand beneath his feet and cried.

* * *

Inside, Sweeney was removing the dress that had been carelessly reattached to her body. It wasn't even on properly; it was backwards. She was all cut up, there was bruises forming everywhere. He groaned just looking at her. He grabbed a cloth and wet it with warm water, running it all over her and cleaning off all the dried blood he could manage. He felt awkward seeing her naked without her knowledge. He went as quickly as he could into her room and grabbed the nightgown she had laid out on her bed, quickly but tenderly putting it on her. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled the covers over her. "Mr T-" she rasped before breaking into a fit of coughs.

"Don't speak." He got up and got her a glass of water. She shook her head when he offered it to her, closing her eyes so as not to let a single tear escape them.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No reviews? It must be worse than I thought, haha. Oh well here's to failed attempts.

* * *

Toby was finally able to compose himself enough to come inside and was shocked to find Mrs. Lovett laying alone and Sweeney nowhere to be found. He scooted over to her and took her hand. Her eyes shot open and she let out what was supposed to be a scream but ended up a grunt followed by another short bout of coughing. He let go immediately and stood next to her. "I'm sorry mum! I didn't mean to startle you!" She shook her head and patted the bed next to her, making room for him to sit down. "I'm so sorry…We looked for you mum, really we did! We looked all over! What 'appened to you?" His young face showed more worry than she knew possible.

"Where's Mr. T?" She knew to whisper this time.

"I thought he was with you! Can I get you anything…Anything?" He stood quickly, wanting only to help her. She shook her head and pointed to his tiny room. "Go to bed now, love." She whispered. "I'll be alright." What she really wanted was to be alone so she could cry herself to sleep. Toby took the hint and scampered off to bed. The second he was gone she couldn't control herself any longer. The tears came faster and faster and she could barely breathe for all her sobbing. She heard someone come through the door and nearly fell out of bed for fright. She tried to calm herself, to be quiet, but there was nothing she could do. She found herself in the middle of a panic attack and gasping for air. It was then that she saw who had come in; it was only Mr. Todd. He rushed over to her and helped her sit up. "Mrs. Lovett! What is it Mrs. Lovett? What can I do? Where's the boy?"

Toby, of course, was not asleep at all. He heard everything and came running at the mention of him. "I'm right 'ere sir! She's been at it since you left…Told me to go so I did…"

"Fetch 'er some gin…and-" He was cut off by Nellie's cries growing louder.

"NO!" She wailed. "No no no!"

"Hush now, come on Mrs. Lovett." He didn't know what to do with her so he put a hand on her leg and hoped she would calm down. Instead, she shrieked and pulled away. Toby stood there, just staring. "What's happening to 'er?" He cried. "Mrs. Lovett!"

Sweeney stood up, completely unsure of himself. "N-Nellie?" He half whispered. This seemed to bring her back to reality and she quickly quieted down. Within minutes she was asleep again, the bruises now fully formed. Her normally porcelain skin was now black and blue all over.

Toby could barely stand the sight of her. "Who did this to 'er, Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney shook his head. "I don't know." He pointed once more to Toby's room. "Go." He whispered. He turned his full attention to the Nellie who was now curled up asleep on the bed next to him. He put a hand on her shoulder and whispered "Mrs. Lovett, wake up." She groaned and rolled over. He tried again. "What.." She grunted. "I'm really tired, Mr. T…"

"Maybe you should get something to eat…you haven't eaten…" He suggested casually.

"Well thank you," she said sarcastically, "but I think that's going to have to wait until I can get up…" She was used to his non romanticism and sometimes downright unhelpfulness but she wished that just this one time he might offer to make her a piece of toast or something. But, typical Sweeney, he just nodded. "Very well then."

* * *

Toby woke up in the morning blissfully at ease until he heard exactly what had caused him to stir. It was retching. Horrible, loud retching. He went running to the bathroom where he found Mrs. Lovett hovered over the toilet and Mr. Todd watching quietly from behind her. Toby knelt beside her and looked up at Mr. Todd. "Well, aren't you going to DO anything?"

He shrugged. "Not much to be done but wait. She'll be done soon enough."

Her shoulders hunched and she went quiet. "Mr. T…can ya help me…back to bed?" she asked weakly.  
Toby answered first. "I will mum!" He put his arm around her and pulled her up slowly. She was almost too heavy for him and his knees buckled as he tried to pick her up. "Oh!" She cried out in pain and he dropped her on the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She looked at him for a moment and started to cry. "Oh mum did I hurt you? I'm so so sorry please.."

"Well go on boy…get her bed made up." Sweeney barked as he gracefully scooped her up off the floor. This, too, hurt her, but she felt safe in his arms so she relaxed a little. "Oh Mr. T. Don't put me down just yet…" She begged.

"Well what else am I to do with you?" He asked shortly.

"Just…nevermind." She looked down. "I'm sorry…this is ridiculous. Put me down, I can walk." Her cheeks were red hot in a mixture of fever and embarrassment.

"Very well." He put her down and watched her try to walk a few steps. He caught her right as she fell and picked her back up. Without a word he carried her back to bed and left. Toby, of course, didn't leave her side. "Can I get you anything?" He asked repeatedly.

"Toby, dear, I'm fine. Don't worry yourself. Why don't you go fetch us some potatoes for dinner."

He just stared at her a moment and then asked, "do you want to talk about it? About what happened?" He seemed so wise for his years, she had to smile.

"Oh no love, that's alright. You don't need to hear about such a thing." She gave me a small but meaningful smile. "I…I'm not feeling very well, would you fetch Mr. T?"

Toby sighed. "Are you sure I can't help?"

She only nodded. "Please…" And he ran off to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, keep em' coming and as long as there's interest I guess I might as well keep updating. Not like I've got anything better to do with my time lmao, I must've watched the movie three times in the past two days...I clearly need a life.

* * *

When they got back, Nellie was already asleep so Toby went to make dinner and Sweeney waited with her. "Mrs. Lovett." He made sure she knew he was there. She woke up startled "My, my, my!" she sighed. "'Ow long've I been out?'

"The boy said you asked for me…" He answered.

She shrugged. "I can't really remember." She lied. "I must've had a nightmare or something."

"Oh." He grunted. "He's made dinner…can you eat?"

"Guess I might as well try." She answered with another sigh. "Jus' a little, please."

He nodded. "TOBY! Get Mrs. Lovett a plate."

She laughed as she heard him rushing around. "Don't hurt yourself, dear!" She called. This was apparently too much for her as she grabbed her head and let out a moan. "Guess I ought to be more careful…" She was embarrassed at how weak she'd become.

"I'm comin', mum!" Toby called as he flew in with a baked potato and bottle of gin. "I brought the whole thing in case you was thirsty." He smiled.

"Well that was sweet of you. 'Ere Mr. T I won't eat all of this." She cut her potato in half and shoved the other half on his already empty plate. She took a few bites of the small half of the potato she had left but suddenly felt too ill to continue. She knew she would disappoint Toby who'd been slaving away in the kitchen for an hour or so, doing…well, Lord knows what he was doing in there, but she had to put it down. "Thanks love, that was great. Really."

"You barely touched it, mum." He prodded. "You've got to eat. You'll get sicker."

"Now Toby, only thing's gonna make me sicker is to take another bite. My stomach's going mad as it is." She was getting tired, too, so she laid back down. She closed her eyes, hoping they would both take the hint and leave her to her sleep.

* * *

Sweeney'd been asleep for about an hour and a half when he heard her screams. He shot out of bed and into her room where she was thrashing about and yelling to at the sheets to stop touching her. He knelt down and shook her, not hard, but enough to wake her up. She screamed one more time before collapsing into him sobbing pathetically. Toby stood, terrified, in the doorway. "Poor thing.." he whispered to himself. He stepped out, giving them some privacy.

"Mr. T!" she cried, "Oh! 'E was inside me, Mr. T!" She was shaking like a leaf.

"Who was?" Sweeney asked as gently as he could.

"I…'E was me Albert's friend…'E'd gone completely mad 'eaven knows how many years ago…I thought they locked him up…He could've killed me, why didn't 'e kill me?" She buried her face in his chest.

Sweeney shrugged and pushed her off. "What's his name?"

"I can't really remember…Actually…'is name is Benjamin. Like you used to be." She blushed before another, more vicious fit of coughing overtook her. "I think 'e must've bruised my lungs or something." She said flatly. "I need water.." She started to stand and get it herself, but only made it halfway to the kitchen before doubling over, panting. "Mr. T! I can barely breathe." He came over and pushed her down so she was seated on the hallway floor. He got her a glass of water and came back, slouching down next to her. "Benjamin…what was his last name?"

She shrugged. "I don't know how 'e found me. Or why. 'Is last name was…erm…Dillinger, I think. Yeah, must've been. You remember him? 'E was over all the time, 'im and Albert was great friends." She looked up and he was gone.

* * *

"Toby!" She called. "Toby dear…can you 'elp me up?" He leaned over and did as he was told. "Where'd Mr. Todd go? 'E left in quite a hurry."  
She shook her head. "I wouldn't even hazard a guess, love." She let go and limped over to the bed she'd spent most of the last 24 hours in. "I'll be glad when all this 'as healed." She smiled up at the boy.  
Toby turned away and allowed a few tears to slip from his eyes. He started to walk away but she pulled him back. "Toby, dear, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He shook his head. "Come sit 'ere with me, it's alright…" She sat him down on the edge of the bed stared into his worried eyes.  
"Mr. T…He took one…" He pulled out the box that held Sweeney's razors. "You said 'e wouldn't do it again…'E said so 'imself!"  
She went pale. "Oh no…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright I'm not really getting any reviews so I'm gonna take the hint and this will be the last chapter for now. If you guys ever get real bored and want more you can review and I'll send some more but until then, happy reading!

* * *

Sweeney was livid. He held his blade, feeling it grow warmer by the minute. He'd already lost his first love, he wasn't willing to let some fat bastard take his second. He stopped short when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Toby running after him. "Mr. Todd! She needs you! Something's wrong!" He panted.

Sweeney stared at him for a moment, now even angrier that someone would dare screw up his revenge. He contemplated sending the young boy back to deal with whatever it was on his own, but he knew Toby'd already have tried to do that. He knew this boy wanted Mrs. Lovett to see him as man, and he'd have done anything to prove that he was just as good as Sweeney himself. "Alright." He snarled, slipping his blade back into his pocket. He took off after Toby only to find Mrs. Lovett in hysterics on the porch. "This is the emergency?" He was half relieved and half furious.

"Did…you…do…it?" She sobbed. "You didn't…did you? You…promised…Not 'ere…" She could hardly breathe.

He threw his head back and laughed for the first time in a long time. "No, my pet, not yet."

"Please…" She couldn't take it. She passed out right in her chair and Toby stared angrily at Sweeney. "Look what you've done!" He pointed a small finger at him. "Get 'er inside and put 'er to bed. Now." His voice shook and he fought tears. Sometimes he really hated Mr. Todd for how he hurt Mrs. Lovett. He did it all the time.

Sweeney sighed. He wanted more than anything to leave her there and go take his revenge, but he had to think about what that would do to his almost family. Of course they'd have to pick up and move again, away from Nellie's dream home. Toby would never forgive him, that much he knew, and as for Mrs. Lovett…She could never stay mad at him but it would certainly break her heart. But what about this Benjamin character? He'd taken so much from her…He didn't deserve to live. He deserved the pain Sweeney Todd intended to inflict upon him. He decided he needed to talk to Mrs. Lovett about it, so he picked her up angrily and brought her to bed. "Wake up." He half shouted.

She rolled over to face the wall, ignoring him. "I don't need you to do that for me." She said coldly. "I know you mean well, but that will disrupt our lives even further. Toby was just settling in…I love it 'ere. This is the house I'd dreamed. I don't want to leave. What we did, Mr. T, that wasn't right. I don't regret it but it wasn't right. I don't want you doing that again, please." She turned back around and stared directly into his eyes. "You 'ear me?"

He nodded, still unsure of what he was about to do. He could listen to her, that would make her happy, or he could go out and take revenge for her…That should make her happy. And that would certainly make him happy. He didn't talk to her about it, but even after he had killed the judge, he still got horrible, almost irresistible urges to kill. "Alright Mrs. Lovett. Now go to sleep." He got up to leave again.  
"Please, stay with me…" She begged. She wasn't even embarrassed anymore to need him the way she did. She felt safe with him around and after attack that feeling was hard to come by.

* * *

"Toby, do me a favor?" She woke up ready to move. 

He was at her side in seconds. "Yes mum, anything!"

"Help me up?" She was still sore, of course, but it was nothing like the first two days. "Thanks dear." She gave him a smile and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped inside, able to bathe herself for the first time since the attack. She turned the water on, so hot it left her red when she got out. She changed into her least binding dress, as she was still in a lot of pain, and stepped into the kitchen to make lunch. "Back to normal." She sighed.

* * *

Sweeney'd been out for hours. He was sitting far along the beach in the spot he always chose to think in, the spot where no one ever went. He was so alone here, it almost scared him. He was still brooding away, unable to decide what he was going to do. He didn't think he could stand to obey her. He couldn't just let someone get away with such a terrible thing. He also didn't think he could bear to let that fat pig hurt her and get away with it. He kept shooting the ideas back and forth in his head until it hurt to think of anything other than the sea he was staring out at. When he couldn't take it any longer he stood up, looked back at the tiny spec he could see was his home, and whispered "I'm sorry, Nellie." He picked his razor back up and headed off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really don't know where to go from here so I could just leave it at this if you guys are down with that. Or I could continue and do something with it. Whatever you guys are interested in. Review and let me know what you want. 

* * *

When Mrs. Lovett woke in the morning she found that both Toby and Mr. Todd were gone. She looked around, puzzled, and decided to go for a walk along the beach. She dipped her feet in the ocean and smiled. Her wounds were healing and she felt safe again. With Mr. T on the lookout, nothing would ever go wrong again. At least, that is, until she spotted him. He was so far ahead of her that she could only see the white stripe in his hair to identify him. "Mr. T!" She called.

He looked up and quickly put his razor, which he'd been cleaning, back into its holster on his belt. "Yes?" He was irritated and almost scared to inform her they would have to move again. When he'd told Toby the lad had run off and not yet come back.

"What are you doing all the way over 'ere? Come on inside, I'll make breakfast." She gave him a warm smile, completely unaware of what he'd just done.

"Mrs. Lovett, we'd best be leaving.." He figured there as no better way to tell her than bluntly.

"Mr. T! You didn't…" She whispered. "I begged you not to do this…" She was getting hysterical. "I'm not leaving. We're not leaving…" She was shaking now. "'Ow could you?"

"How could I not?" He asked, calm as ever.

This only served to further infuriate her. "'Ow can you just sit there starin' at me after you done somethin' so awful! You're no better than 'im!" She turned and ran in the opposite direction, ignoring the searing pains that were shooting up all over her body. She ran until she could no longer breathe and collapsed in the sand. By this time Toby'd come back and found her. Sweeney advanced toward them and Toby screamed at him to keep away.

"Don't come back!" He yelled.

Sweeney nodded and left, taking only his blade with him. For the first time in a long time he wanted to cry. He was Sweeney Todd now, there was no way he was giving in to the urge, but it was certainly there. He thought hard about it. Did he make the right choice? Did he only further traumatize her? Would she ever forgive him? Would he ever go back?

* * *

"Wake up, mum." Toby prodded gently after dragging her back inside and into bed. "'E's gone now. 'E won't be back." She opened her eyes just long enough for a few stray tears to slip out.

"I miss 'im…" She didn't want to do this to Toby, but he was all she had left. She broke down right there for him, crying so hard she didn't think she'd ever stop. "'E was my life, you know…" She sobbed.

"I know mum, but we'll make a new life now. Just the two of us. And it'll be better. You'll get used to it, mum. I'll take care of you…" He was trying so hard to step up to the plate, but filling Sweeny Todd's shoes was not proving to be an easy task.

She bolted upright. "I'm gonna be sick." She flew to the bathroom where she proceeded to empty what little was in her stomach and heave for nearly thirty minutes straight. The pain was so intense it left her half blind. There would be no Sweeney to save her this time. Never again would she look into those deep, dark eyes and wonder what he was thinking. Never again would she ask him to repeat what she'd said, knowing he couldn't. She'd never dance with him again, never laugh with him again, never make another judge pie for him, nothing. Her head was spinning, she could barely hear Toby pleading with her to come back to bed. She laid with her head on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. She wanted to stay there forever. He'd really left her this time, and she was sure he'd never come back. He couldn't, not after what he'd done. She blacked out again and it was blissful.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: More? Yes/No reviews make the difference. Not to mention they totally make my day :) I'm thinking about introducing a little more Sweenett but we'll see.

* * *

_2 years later…_

Toby sighed heavily as he finished cleaning up the tiny cottage. He did all the work now, ever since Mr. Todd left. All Mrs. Lovett did was sit in bed, sulking. She'd lost about a third of her weight, could barely keep food down, she looked like a corpse. Every night she'd ask him the same thing before she went to sleep. "Toby, do you think 'e might be back?" And every time Toby shook his head and said, "No mum, I don't." Sometimes she was so pathetic he just wanted to get out of there. Sometimes he couldn't stand to be there anymore, with her, watching her deteriorate, so he would go for long walks along the beach. Sometimes for hours while she slept.

* * *

But this time Toby was wrong. Sweeney most certainly was back. He'd been gone for two years, but he missed her too much. He couldn't stay away forever, even though that had been his original plan. He wondered what she was like now, if she was okay, if Toby'd grown up, everything. He himself looked much the same as when he'd left only much thinner and frailer. He found that the thought of food repulsed him even more since he'd left her, so he avoided eating when possible. He'd never been one for sleeping anyway, but he really didn't even doze anymore. His thoughts were completely taken by Nellie Lovett. He hoped he'd made the right choice, leaving her. He hoped she understood why he had to do kill the fat pig. And why he had to go. He'd offered to take her with him, they could've started over. It was her fault for not agreeing. Maybe he should've forced her…His mind was racing as he walked along the beach towards the home he'd left what felt like ages ago. It still looked the same, for the most part. He let out a heavy sigh as he got nearer. Near enough to see the windows closed with the shades drawn in Mrs. Lovett's room. He hoped even more now that she was alright.

* * *

Nellie'd been napping and Toby had gone into town to get groceries and such when she shot awake, hardly able to breathe. This wasn't a rare occurrence for her these days, she was so weak that breathing was quite a task, but this time felt different. She felt a smile creep to her lips. Something smelled different. It smelled like him. She tried to lift herself out of bed but ended up falling hard on the floor below her. She let out a yelp as pain shot through her back and neck. "Toby!" She called weakly. "I need 'elp."

"May I assist you?" A dark figure stood in the doorway. It wasn't Toby. She knew that voice.

"M-M-Mr. Todd?" She stuttered "I-is that you?"

"Let me get you up." He turned on the light and she closed her eyes, getting a headache. She never allowed the light to be on anymore. She groaned, in pain, but happy as he lifted her off the floor and placed her gently back in bed. "You look awful." He remarked casually.

"The light.." She grunted. It was getting to be too much for her. The last thing she needed right when he came home was a migraine. "Off."

"Why on earth do you want it so dark in 'ere? What is this, your cave?"

"Please!" She said it more forcefully this time. "Off!" She buried her face in the pillow so she would see as little light as possible. She knew she was half naked, wearing only the slip she wore all the time. Not like she usually had anyone to impress.

"Alright." He snarled, turning the light off, "At least let me open a window."

"Please don't." She begged. "The light gives me headaches."

"How long 'ave you been holed up in here? You look worse than I do."

"Thanks." She snapped. "What are you 'ere for, anyway? You left me, remember?"

He suddenly began to regret his decision to come back. "And I can leave again if I want to!" He said defiantly. He got up and headed for the door. "Don't know what I was thinking coming back here, you're a bloody mess."

She panicked. "No, Mr. T…Oh please stay, please don't leave me again I can't take it, please I'm sorry you can open a window or turn on the light or both, just please don't leave me again." She was begging and it felt ridiculous.

"What's happened to you?" He stared at her, genuinely concerned.

She shrugged. "I 'aven't been well." She stated obviously. "Toby's 'ad to do all the work 'round 'ere, poor bugger. 'E's been real good to me though, 'e 'as."

"That's good." His mind was elsewhere.

"Mr. T…can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you come back?"

He shrugged. He really wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. "I don't know. I guess I just couldn't stay away. I do care for you, you know." 

She looked up, tears threatening to fall. He hadn't said "I love you" but maybe that was as close as she was going to get. She was more than willing to accept it. "If you…care for me, why did you kill him? I begged you not to kill anymore…"

"Do we really have to talk about that? I had to. I couldn't let 'im hurt you and get away with it. I just couldn't."

"But Mr. T, in killin' 'im, YOU hurt me. I needed you around and you had to go. The last time I…you know…it was completely against my will. That's the only memory of…well…sex that I 'ave. I can't remember the good, only that one time. Or maybe I never really 'ad anything else…me old Albert wasn't one for romance. I needed you to fix it and you weren't there." Her frail figure shook as she tried to get warm. 

"I'm so sorry, Nellie." He sighed. He took her tiny hand in his and stroked it gently.

"Please just…don't leave…" She whispered before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I have less and less idea what I'm doing with this as I go along so suggestions are welcome. :) Reviews are even better.

* * *

When she awoke in the morning, Nellie realized she was still holding Sweeney's hand. He was staring down at the ground and had yet to notice that she was awake. She coughed quietly, getting his attention. "Oh! You're awake!"

"Where's Toby?" She suddenly felt panicked. She hadn't seen him since he'd gone out for groceries.

"I 'eard him come in late last night…" Sweeney recalled. "I'm sure 'e's allright."

She nodded and just as she sat up in he came. "Oh God!" he exclaimed when he saw Sweeney there with her. "Get away from her!" He lunged at the man who was still twice his size.

"Toby!" she scolded. "Stop this nonsense." She smiled, "'E's come back!"

Toby was less than pleased and he gave Todd a look to let him know it. "It's time for your tea, mum."

She nodded. "Alright…I just…I need to get dressed. "Can one of you give me a hand?"

"I'll do it." Toby said pointing for Sweeney to leave.

He didn't leave though. Instead he scooped her up and carried her over to the tiny closet where she kept all of her dresses. "Pick one." He said holding her so she could reach them. She felt like she was melting in his arms and she gave a happy sigh, picking out the darkest, reddest dress she had. "Thank you." She whispered as he helped her into it.

Toby was in the kitchen fixing her some breakfast and the tea that he swore kept her alive. She never touched the breakfast, but if she drank the tea he somehow felt she might live another day.

Sweeney helped her stand up and she glanced at the mirror, wincing when she saw how the dress now hung on her tiny figure. "Ouch." She whispered.

"Would you like me to put you down?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh, no…no that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Where is Toby? 'E should 'ave my tea…" She always felt slightly stronger after the tea. She felt ridiculous having to have Sweeney carry her around and dress her. Maybe this morning she might even try a few bites of the toast Toby was bound to have made for her. He did it every morning, poor thing, tried so hard to get her to eat. She couldn't. Every time food even touched her lips she gagged. If she ever dared swallow any there was a nasty revolt ahead.

Sweeney shrugged. He didn't know where that boy was and he really didn't care. "Let me take you outside." The color of her skin showed she probably hadn't been out the whole time he was gone. "You could use the air."

"Oh no, no I can't. Where's Toby?" she asked again.

Toby was standing outside the door with her breakfast, just listening. He decided she was right, that it was time for her tea, so he went in. "Put her down." He ordered. "She needs to drink this."  
Sweeney nodded and placed her back gently on the bed, propping some pillows up behind her so she could sit up. "Thank you dear." She said when Toby helped her steady her hand long enough to bring the cup to her lips.

"I made you some toast, can you try…" He pleaded. "I'm sure this time will be better…Mr. Todd's 'ere now…" He had to bite his tongue as he spoke those last words. They didn't make him feel at all better, but he knew Mrs. Lovett would feel much more at ease with him there.

"Alright, just a bite or two." She nodded.

"Thank you, mum!" Toby grinned, full of excitement.

"It's too dark in here." Sweeney mumbled.

"She can't take the light so don't even think about it, sir." Toby stood up immediately.

"I wasn't goin' to hurt 'er, I was just sayin' it was dark."

"Boys, please." She smiled lightly for the first time in a year or two. Toby sat back down. "Alright," she said as she finished her tea, "'ere goes nothing." She took a tiny bite of the toast. Surprisingly, it felt okay this time. She took another. And another. Eventually she'd eaten half a piece of toast. She'd have eaten more but her stomach had started to hurt, just slightly, but enough for her to stop. "Thanks Toby." She nodded, handing it back to him.

Toby was beaming. "Look 'ow much you ate!" He exclaimed, amazed.

"Well thank you dear." She said sarcastically, in more pain with every passing second. After a few more she couldn't take it any longer. "Please…'elp me lie down."

Sweeney moved the pillows and did as she asked, but it didn't seem to help matters much. She brought her knees to her chest and groaned. "I shouldn't 'ave eaten…Oh GOD."

"You 'ad to eat sometime." Sweeney said quietly. "It will get better, just give it time." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "And until then we're right here." He felt that he owed it to her. He knew it was his fault she'd turned out this way. If he hadn't left her, she would be just fine.

Toby had to admit he was slightly impressed at the way Mr. Todd was handling things this time, but he still didn't trust the man. He'd left her once, why wouldn't he do it again? He wouldn't have been surprised if Sweeney had stayed just long enough to get her back on her feet and then left again, letting her sink back into her depression.

Sweeney had other plans. He was willing to spend the rest of his life with this woman. She may not have been Lucy, but she would have to do. He could learn to love her if he really tried, and everyone knew she already loved him…

"Alright Mrs. Lovett. Go to sleep now." He waited until he was sure she'd drifted off to open the window just slightly. He then went to his own room, which he found had not been touched the whole time he was away. He sighed and sat down on the bed, exhausted, and thought about Lucy. What would she think of this? Would she be angry with him for moving on? For loving another woman? He still loved her, of course, he always would. He even loved her MORE than he could ever love Nellie Lovett. He hoped she'd take comfort in that and let him live.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Been a long time, nobody still reads this I'm sure, but whatever! Short chapter cause I've been busy but I'm going to try to get back into this stuff :) Reviews motivate me so if you like it, or if you don't, tell me why! Want more? Tell me

Suggestions for where this should go are definitely welcome as well.

* * *

When Nellie awoke in the morning she found that the toast and good night's sleep had given her an unusual burst of energy. She sighed and pulled herself out of bed, got herself into one of her dresses, and made her way to the kitchen where she was able to prepare her own tea. She heard someone behind her and assumed it was Toby. "'Ello dear." She said casually without even looking around.

The voice she heard back was much deeper than Toby's. "Don't you think you should be in bed? I could've gotten that for you…"

She jumped. "Oh Mr. Todd! You gave me a fright!" She sighed. "Yes, maybe I should get back to bed…I felt a bit better and I wanted to see if I could do it for myself." She hunched her shoulders again and headed dejectedly for her room.

"If you're feeling better, maybe you should let me take you outside." He urged. "It's not so bright out this early."

"Too bright for me." She shook her head. "I can't 'andle the light just yet. I 'aven't seen any in over a year, it's still 'ard on me eyes."

He sighed heavily. "How'd you get like this?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm tired." She wanted to change the subject. She wanted to know what he'd been doing the whole time he was away. She wanted to talk about anything other than her nightmarish existence for the past two years. "What 'ave you been doin' all this time?" She almost regretted it the minute the words slipped past her lips. She was worried he'd found someone else to do what she had once done. To help him, to love him, to need him. But if he had, why would he have come back?

"Nothin' different'." He answered honestly. "Well, I didn't make no pies, I jus killed the bastards."

"Why'd you come back?" She got under the covers and turned towards the wall.

"I needed a change." He said. "I uh, I figured you couldn't take of yourself." A lie. He'd missed her terribly. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

She pouted. "If I wasn't so sick I'd be doin' alright on my own you know, jus' me an' Toby…"

"Right." He said sarcastically. "I'm sure. And how do you think you became so ill?"

She shrugged. The conversation was getting uncomfortable.

"Maybe it was the stress you put on 'er!" Toby suggested from the doorway.

Sweeney swung around angrily. "What was that, boy?" he dared him speak again.

Toby saw the fury in Todd's eyes and backed away. "Nothing sir." He mumbled. "Nothing."

"Please Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett sighed. "You're scarin' 'im." She searched his eyes for the love she knew was present somewhere back there, behind the rage. Just as she knew they would, his eyes softened when they looked into her own. "There now." She soothed. "No sense gettin' all worked up."

"That boy needs to learn to keep 'is mouth shut." Sweeney muttered.

Mrs. Lovett put a gentle hand on his shoulder and signaled for him to sit down. "Alright love." She looked over at Toby. "Why don't you run out and get yourself something to eat?" She offered him a bit of money.

"Are you…sure? You want to be…you know…alone?" He looked from her to Mr. Todd and back again.

"I'm sure." She smiled at him and watched as he left.

"Now Mr. T…" She sighed. "Are you back…for good?" She looked down nervously.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "I think so." He got up and began his usual pacing.

She sighed again and closed her eyes, trying to ignore it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's been taking me a long time because I'm not very motivated. This is my 9th chapter and I don't yet have 30 reviews. Come on guys, that's a little pathetic. If you like it, review. If you don't, STILL review! Tell me what you don't like so I can improve it! I don't mind constructive criticism, I'd love to get some! But for those of you who DO review, here comes another chapter. :) Happy reading!

* * *

After about twenty minutes of Sweeney's constant pacing, Mrs. Lovett sat up and grabbed his arm. "Relax." She said gently. "Yer givin' me a headache."

He stopped for a moment. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I'll be back." He went to the spot on the beach that he'd claimed as his thinking spot a few years ago. It would be so easy for him just to leave again, maybe he'd made a mistake coming back. He hadn't expected things to be so different. He'd had no idea he would come to back to this new, sick Mrs. Lovett. Toby'd grown up a lot, he was taking care of things. With Toby around, did she really even need him? Well, obviously she did, she wasn't doing well without him, but who was to say he could fix her? What if she was too far gone? What if she was sicker than he knew? What if it was physical? There could be something very wrong with her that had nothing to do with him. If he got involved again, he'd have to stay involved. He couldn't just run away when it got hard. That was the old Sweeney Todd. The new Sweeney was…still angry, still vengeful, but not so cold. The new Sweeney could be taught to love, to trust, to need.

* * *

She slept a while until the sound of Toby putting away groceries woke her up. She felt a lot stronger after having rested, so she decided to get up and dress herself. It felt weird to be doing something, even something so small, for herself. She smiled. "Maybe I'm going to be alright after all." She thought aloud.

* * *

Sweeney came back in after a few hours on the beach. He was in a better mood after having some time to himself and when he saw her standing there in the doorway putting her hair up something inside him kind of clicked. He found her strangely attractive, in a way he had never found Lucy. Lucy had been beautiful, sure, but there was nothing really wild about her. Nothing terribly interesting. She was just beautiful, nothing else. Nellie Lovett had a bad streak in her, a crazy side. Lucy had been perfect for Benjamin, but that was no longer him. He was Sweeney Todd now, and Mrs. Lovett was a better match.

As soon as he caught himself thinking these thoughts, however, he scolded himself. How could he even think such a thing? How could he discard his beloved Lucy like that? His thoughts were interrupted.

"Mr. T…yer starin'…" Mrs. Lovett walked towards him.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking away.

She tried to take his hand but he pulled away. "Mr. T." She asked. "Can ye please tell me, just this once, what yer thinkin'?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment and then quickly back down at the floor. "I think you're beautiful." He said quickly and walked back out to the beach where he knew she couldn't follow.

"Damn!" Nellie slammed her fist down on the counter. She wanted so badly to chase him, to talk to him. She'd waited so long to hear those words from him. She didn't dare go outside, not at this time of day, not with her head pounding the way it was. "Toby!" She called. As usual the boy came running. "Would you fetch Mr. T for me, he's run off and I can't get to him. He's…outside. Just tell him I need to speak with him."

Toby nodded and headed out to Sweeney's spot on the beach. "Mr. Todd." He said curtly, "Mrs. Lovett would like to speak with you. Now." And with that, he turned on his heel and marched off

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's it! Reviews more chapters.


End file.
